A mobile application (i.e., mobile app) is a computer program designed to run on mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet computers. A mobile device is typically purchased with several mobile apps pre-installed such as a web browser, email client, calendar, mapping program, music player, and the like. Additional mobile applications are also available for download through distribution platforms referred to as app stores. An app store is typically operated by the owner of the mobile operating system, such as the Apple App Store, Google Play, Windows Phone Store, and BlackBerry App World. Some apps are free, while others must be bought. Usually, they are downloaded from the platform to a target mobile device, but sometimes they can be downloaded to laptops or desktop computers.
In an effort to provide users with mobile applications that are more tailored to their individual interests, organizations have recently begun tracking information about users. For example, organizations such as mobile device manufacturers, mobile app developers, social network sites, web developers, and the like, have begun gathering information about way they a user uses their mobile applications and mobile devices. Examples of information include how long a user spends performing various activities with their mobile device, what apps are downloaded to the mobile device, app usage information, app categorization, mobile app trends, and the like.